Codename: Kids Next Door- Season Five (and a Half) Preview
by Numbuh25-KND
Summary: CALLING ALL KIDS NEXT DOOR OPERATIVES THIS IS AN URGENT MESSAGE FROM KND CENTRAL COMMAND We would like to inform you of a quintuple-importanic, sooper-secret Project that has been long planned by our best global co-ordination Operatives. KIDS NEXT DOOR SEASON FIVE AND A HALF! A whole new Season of Purely 10 year-old, completely un-changified KND episodes! Coming to FanFiction soon


**Connection Established|**

**Beginning Announcement|**

CALLING ALL KIDS NEXT DOOR OPERATIVES

-(*)-

THIS IS AN URGENT MESSAGE FROM KND CENTRAL COMMAND

-(*)-

We would like to inform you of a quintuple-importanic, sooper-secret Project that has been long planned by our best global co-ordination Operatives.

What you're about to see may shock-ify you. It may even amaze-inate you. But nonetheless, we think (we hope) you will be on board with it.

You have been warned.

-Kids Next Door Central Command

It seems that lately, the KND FanFiction base has become a little too much about shipping.

Most of the Fics are set when Sector V and co. are at least sixteen, if not older. A lot of stories are beginning to pop up that have almost nothing to do with the organisation, and I think they are starting to drift away from the idea of the Kids Next Door.

SO:

That is why I have put together this little Project.

I'm calling it:

Kids Next Door: Season Five (and a half)*

I am going to write a whole season of purely 10 year-old, completely un-changified Kids Next Door episodes!

PREVIEW:

Operation: C.O.A.S.T.E.R.

Courageous

Operatives

Are

Scared

Then

Eventually

Ride

-(*)-

But, it wasn't until they saw _them _that the day really kicked off.

The five of them were standing in the shadows, off to the side of one of the streets, popping gum and twirling their shooters on their fingers.

'Well, well, well, if it ain't the Kids Next Door,' Runt taunted in his heavy western accent. 'Fancy meetin' you fellers here.'

Sector V stopped. They turned.

'_Six Gum Gang,' _Numbuh 1 muttered, narrowing his eyes and getting ready to pull out a weapon and declare battle.

'What do _you _want?'

Operation: B.A.R.

Bravely

Assuming

Responsibility

-(*)-

'You? _You're _in charge of this place? I doubt you could even work the taps properly,' the Delightfuls taunted. Wally just smirked.

'Y'know what? Ya're actually roight. Oi _can't _work tha taps properly. But that's not always a bad thing!'

Operation: T.E.E.N.

Teenage

Enemies

Enroll

Newbies

-(*)-

'You mean, we have to dress up as _teens, _act like _teens, _and spend the whole day running around with a bunch of cruddy _teens?'_

At that moment, a hoard of KND sylists burst through the doors, all pushing clothes racks, or toting makeup bags.

'The KND scientists have perfected a technology that is similar to the teenagers' B.R.A.s,' Numbuh 1 explained. All the while, the stylists and designers were taking measurements of Sector V in every direction imaginable.

Operation: B.O.R.E.

Because

Outside

Rain

Escalates

-(*)-

'It's bin' rainin' for loike a bazillion days straight!'

The reporter shuffled her papers and continued onto some boring adult report about taxes or whatever, leaving the kids of Sector V to groan in mock pain and stare out the window at the endless streaks of rain that threw its veil over their treehouse and their neighbourhood.

'What do we do now?' Numbuh 2 asked, from where he was lying upside-down on an armchair, his head where his feet should have been.

-(*)-

Operation: Season Five (and a Half)

will be coming in the next few months.

Of course, the Admin will have to finish their other Project, Operation: F.O.R.G.E.T., before they can start anything new.

But rest assured, fellow Operatives; this Project will be put into action soon enough.

So watch out villains, watch out Stickybeard, Knightbrace, Father and Spankulot. Look out Grandma Stuffum, and Robin Food too!

The Spinach Armada better run for the hills, because we're kicking all of your butts into next week!

And don't even get us started about you, Delightful Children From Down The Lane.

Until then;

**KIDS NEXT DOOR RULES!**

**Over and Out.**

-Numbuh 25, signing off

**End Transmission|**

*Before you start telling me that it should be

Season _six _and a half; if it was, then Nigel would

have already left, because it would have been

_after _Season six. And I want these to be like real

episodes, so Nigel has to be here.


End file.
